This application relates to engine cases, and more particularly to a heat shield attached to an engine case.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Alternatively, the gas turbine engine could be land based and drive another component, such as a generator, instead of a fan section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Gas turbine engines typically include a turbine exhaust case that guides exhaust flow from the turbine section. The turbine exhaust case can have two rings defining inner and outer boundaries to guide the exhaust flow exiting the engine. The rings can be interconnected by struts to support the inner ring. A heat shield is used to shield a bearing compartment from the hot gases in the exhaust flow.